


Seven Shades of Sunday

by PandoraButler



Series: Fifty Shades of Phantomhive [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kinky?, M/M, NSFW Scene, Uhm, adrian crevan is undertaker, idk - Freeform, just some more 50 shades spin off shit, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Following the events of 50 Shades of Phantomhive: Freed, Sebastian and Ciel deepen their relationship as official members of the Phantomhive family. As well as being official members of public society attributed to The Funtom Company.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Fifty Shades of Phantomhive [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694851
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Is it true that you're not the son of Vincent Phantomhive?" the interviewer asked. "You two look so alike." 

"It's true," Ciel laughed, folding his hands on his lap. "I'm actually too old to be the son of Vincent." 

"Old? But you look-"

"Haha, yes," Ciel cut her off before she could continue. "I get that all the time." 

"Sorry," she said, looking at her notes. "You said earlier that you have been friends with Vincent Phantomhive for some time. Is there a reason you're suddenly showing yourself to the public?" 

"Hm, well," Ciel looked at his hands and smiled sadly at the interviewer. "I'm sure you've seen the news reports, but Vincent isn't doing very well right now. He was transferred to a hospital not that far from here but hasn't woken up from his coma. I'm here to help assist his company in their decision making, since I'm a trusted friend of the family, but hopefully this won't last too long. Normally, his husband would handle this type of thing but considering the circumstances I wanted to take some of that off of his plate." 

"Are there any updates on his condition?" she asked, with somewhat genuine concern. 

"None at this time-"

Ciel shut off the TV and glared at Sebastian. "Why the hell are you watching that on repeat?" 

"Because it's cute," he snickered. 

"It's boring and outdated and there isn't any reason for you to watch that when you have me right here," Ciel pouted and flopped down on Sebastian's lap. He sprawled out entirely, like a cat, and frowned looking up at him. "Don't you want to play with the real thing?" 

"You look innocent, you sound innocent, but something tells me you aren't talking games," Sebastian smiled awkwardly. He was tempted to turn on the TV and announce something like 'I'm only interested in 2D Ciel' but the remote was stolen from him and the recording skipped to when Sebastian entered the scene. 

"Give that back!" Sebastian lurched forward and tried to grab the remote but Ciel fell off of the couch and rolled to the furthest place in the room. "Turn it off! I can't handle this outrageous butler persona you made me do!" he cringed as his own voice spoke on the TV. 

"Pardon the interruption," Sebastian's TV-self spoke. "But there have been some updates to Mr. Phantomhive's condition." The interviewer's jaw dropped as Sebastian stood there entirely in a butler-esque outfit with a masquerade lace mask on his face. The redness of his eyes stood out. 

"Well?" Ciel gestured and Sebastian leaned down, whispering into his ear. "That's good news," Ciel smiled. The interviewer, upon normal circumstances, would've been very interested in the information but was too captivated by Sebastian. She watched him leave, waiting for Ciel to answer the question on her mind. 

"What was the good news?" she forced herself to ask. 

"It appears that Vincent has woken up. In a few days he should be back to full health and will be returning to his position. In the meantime, I'll still be taking care of The Funtom Company," he smiled. "But, that's not what you wanted to ask, was it?" he laughed, gesturing to the door that Sebastian left through. 

"You saw right through me," she smiled. "Would you care to tell the audience who that mysterious man in black was?" 

"My personal assistant," Ciel explained. "I treat him like a butler and he started dressing the part," he laughed. 

"What's his name?" 

"Well," Ciel smiled, "all butlers have to be named Sebastian-"

Sebastian finally grabbed the remote from Ciel and shut the TV off. "I'm never doing that again!" he announced firmly, crossing his arms. 

"Aw, why not?" Ciel whined, hugging Sebastian's waist. "You're so cute as a butler!~"

"No."

"Why?" 

"No." 

"But why?" 

"It's fucking embarrassing that's why," Sebastian reluctantly admitted. 

"But you look so cute!" 

"Just because you enjoy it, I'm supposed to?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Are you going to dress up like Alice in Wonderland and wear cat ears for me because I find that cute?" He intended it to be an exaggerated joke but Ciel let go of him and scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly. 

"I mean...if you want me to?" 

"What?" 

"Do you want me to?" Ciel glanced at him and then back at the ground. 

"What the fuck?" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's cheeks and started pulling. "This is the part of the conversation where you refuse, blush, and run away disappointing me forever. Why are you being so compliant?!" 

"Becawse," Ciel slapped Sebastian's hands away. "There is no reason all my kinks should be satisfied and yours left in the dark," he huffed, rubbing his sore cheeks. 

"Well, this has been fun," Vincent sipped his tea from the seat in the kitchen. "But, Ciel and I have business to attend to." Sebastian and Ciel both jumped out of their skin and separated themselves a good ten feet. 

"Daddy?! When the fuck did you get there?" Ciel pointed, gaping, face flushed. 

"I was here the entire time," Vincent admitted, sipping his tea again. "You were too distracted by Sebastian on the couch and ignored my 'hello' entirely." 

"AHHHH!" Ciel jumped onto the couch face first and screamed into the pillow there. 

"Thrilling, really, but are you ready to leave?" Vincent asked, mildly entertained but remaining neutral in expression. 

"You should be nicer to the children," Adrian poked his head out from behind the counter and glared at Vincent slightly, but mostly playfully. 

"Hm, no, I don't think so," Vincent smiled. 

"You were there too?!" Ciel screamed again into the pillow and Sebastian retreated to the depths of the unknown. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sat down in the bar, staring at his drink, he twirled it around in his hand but had no real interest in drinking it. He just wanted to get one to excuse the fact that he'd been sitting in this place for three hours. There was nothing for him to do at the house anymore. Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Phantomhive Jr. were off talking business and Adrian, of course, wanted nothing to do with him. With good reason. It wasn't that he hated him anymore, per se, it was more of he had his own things to do as well. Diedrich was still more of a butler than Sebastian so there were 0 things in all categories that Sebastian could do to pass the time. 

A blonde individual of some sorts sat next to him. He glanced over, not really paying attention, and then went back to his drink. "You're Sebastian Michaelis, no?" the blonde smiled and rested his arm against the counter. 

"What's it to you?" Sebastian finally took a sip of whatever this was, feeling that he might need it to get through this conversation. Was this someone he harmed in the past? Was it someone that had something to do with him in any sense? He couldn't remember. But he didn't think he had a thing for blonde guys wearing booty-shorts and purple. Purple was a weird color Sebastian had issues with. 

"My name is Alois Trancy," he smiled. 

Trancy? Where had he heard that before. Trancy? Trancy. Tranc- oh fuck. Sebastian slammed the cup down on the counter and turned officially to look at this little blonde prick. "What the fuck do you want?" he glared, remembering fully now that this was the shitty idiot who tore out Ciel's eye and burned his back. 

"Oh? So, you've heard of me then," he smiled and folded his hands on the counter. "That's good. That makes this a lot easier. It also confirms to me that you, Sebastian Michaelis, are the same 'Sebastian' on the news." Oh fuck. Why wasn't Sebastian more careful? Fuck. Shit. Whoops. There we go. So much for the mask. Instant regret. 

"What do you want?" Sebastian sighed. "Get to the point already." 

"I want you to come work for the Trancy family," he stated simply. 

"Why should I do that?" 

"Because it will break darling little Ciel's heart to see you go," Alois smiled. "And, you can't refuse me." 

"Excuse me?" Sebastian eyed Alois up and down. Did this guy really think he would win in a fight? No. Absolutely not. There was something else going on here. 

"You can't refuse me," Alois grabbed Sebastian's shirt and pulled him down closer to his face. "Because I have videos you don't want the public to find out about, Mr. Michaelis." Confusion. Doubt. And then total recognition. Fuck. Fuckingfuckfuckfuckfuck. Why did he ever take those videos? Why? What in the actual fuck was going through his mind when he got that blackmail material? 

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Sebastian's shirt was released and he sat up again. Sighed again. And wanted to die. 

"Leave Ciel in the most heartbreaking way possible and come to the Trancy estate. That's all, for now, the fun will begin when you reach my home," Alois's smile turned dark. Right. So that's what this was. They couldn't adopt anymore children for him to torture so he would use whatever he could to torture anyone he could. 

"I need time," Sebastian replied, after a few minutes of staring into his glass again. 

"You have one week," Alois lifted his finger. "If you don't come to me by the end of that, those videos will get released online, I'm sure you know what that means, don't you?" he snickered. "Instant hatred for the new 'Phantomhive.'" 

"I know," Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed. "I won't need that long, just, leave me alone." 

"As you wish," he hummed, spinning around in the barstool and jumping off to make his exit. "I'm counting on you," he winked, leaving the bar. 

"Fuck," Sebastian muttered, slamming his head down on the counter. 

"You don't look so good, buddy," another stranger sat down next to him. He sat up and looked at her, almost a feminine version of himself. But her hair was a lot curlier. 

"Do I... know you?" Sebastian squinted, trying very hard to figure it out. She felt familiar but he just couldn't place from where. 

"They call me 'Beast'" she laughed. "I think we met a few years ago after I was getting over a breakup but I honestly don't remember how many people I slept with in that time..." she thought about it for a moment. "Is your name Sebastian?" she asked, wondering if that was the right person. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, first things first," she slapped him as hard as she could and then ordered him another drink so he'd have something cold to place on his cheek. "You're an absolute dickhead," she shot him a glare, then sighed, laughing afterwards. "But, I'm over it now. Maybe we can have a better relationship in the future. Sorry about slapping you, but you deserved it." 

"I probably did," Sebastian held the glass to his face. "I'm sorry for not remembering you," he apologized, still not able to recall who she was or what he did to her. He could imagine a few things but...

She stared at him, blinked a few times, and stared at him for another minute. Her jaw dropped slightly and she remained silent for another minute or two, before smiling. "You're not the same person you once were." 

"What?" he asked, not understanding why she would think that. 

"The Sebastian I knew would never apologize for anything," she said. 

"Ah," Sebastian nodded. "That's true." 


	3. Chapter 3

Try as he might, Sebastian couldn't find a good way to 'break Ciel's heart' mostly because he didn't want to. So, he felt the easiest way to go about doing something like that would be to leave without a reason. He sighed, packing what little he had, and made his way to the door in the middle of the night. 

Ciel rubbed his eyes and left the bed, following Sebastian. "Where are you going?" he asked, yawning, not noticing the bag or that Sebastian was fully clothed. 

"I'm going for a late-night stroll," he lied. Ciel didn't think anything of it when Sebastian picked him up and carried him back to the bed. He also didn't think about the fact that Sebastian didn't really go on late night walks. He just yawned and snuggled up to Sebastian, reluctantly nodding when they separated. 

"Come back soon," he muttered, closing his eyes. Sebastian didn't reply. He didn't know if he would come back or if he would die. He had no idea what that Trancy brat was going to try and make him do once he got there. 

"Yeah," Sebastian answered, patting Ciel's head. He grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and walked out. "I hope I make it back," he sighed. 

...

Ciel opened his eyes to an empty bed. He sat up, ran his arm over the empty space, and blinked. Was that really empty? Really? Ciel stared at it, as if it was a completely foreign concept. "Why?" he asked no one in particular. What reasons did that space have to be empty? He thought back to the night before...

"Sebastian?" he got out of the bed and walked around. 

"Sebastian?" he opened doors as the panic slowly welled up inside him. "Sebastian?!" he said louder, but also quieter at the same time, not wanting to admit to himself that he was really gone. What did this mean? Why did this happen? What did he do wrong? Was Alois right? Was he really not worth much in the grand scheme of things? 

Ciel slapped his face and forgot about the past. He walked out and around, looking in the obvious places for a person to be. He wasn't in any of them. And then, Ciel found himself in Vincent's office. Vincent was typing away, looking at documents, and barely even acknowledged Ciel's presence in this room. 

"Vincent..." Ciel started, grabbing his nightshirt tightly. He stared at him, standing a few feet away from his desk, and tried very hard not to cry. Vincent, obviously noticing the use of his name and not the horrid 'daddy' looked up at Ciel. He stared at him carefully, put down his document, and then let out a long sigh. 

"Do you remember when we made our chess bet?" Vincent asked. Ciel nodded. "It's time for me to ask you that question. Answer honestly." Ciel nodded again, slightly more terrified then before. He didn't know what the question was even going to be. He hadn't even told Vincent what his issue was right now. Was this really the time for this? 

"Do you love Sebastian Michaelis?" 

"What?" Ciel blinked, not understanding where this came from. Vincent folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them, leaning his elbows against the desk. He didn't repeat his question. He just waited for Ciel to answer it. "Why are you asking me this?" Vincent remained silent. "Why? Don't you already know?" he frowned. Still nothing from Vincent. Then, he did repeat the question. 

"Do you love Sebastian Michaelis?" 

Ciel stared at him, not wanting to admit it out loud like this. He nodded but Vincent still waited for a verbal response, as if it was a sign of commitment or a promise. "Yes..." Ciel couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes. "I love Sebastian Michaelis," he answered, almost apologetically. He didn't want to say it. Saying it with Sebastian gone was almost more painful than trying to find the courage to admit it to Sebastian himself. 

Vincent turned to his desk drawer and pulled out a USB drive. He held it out for Ciel to grab. He took it, stared at it, but didn't understand what it was. "Everything there is to know about Sebastian Micahelis's dirty secrets is on this drive. His shady system life. His illegal proceedings and even the number of people he has injured or killed. Listen to me when I say this:" Vincent paused, staring Ciel in the eyes, completely serious, "nowhere else does this data exist." 

"Why are you giving this to me?" 

"So you can decide on if you're going to look at it before destroying it." 

"What if I don't destroy it?" 

"That's between you and Sebastian." 

"Where is Sebastian?" 

"Alois Trancy has blackmailed him," Vincent said with certainty, "but I have no evidence of that, it's just my speculation." 

"A-Alois?" Ciel took a step back, falling onto the ground. "But you just said all of the information was here!" Ciel stared at the drive in his hands. 

"Yes, I did." 

"Were you lying to me?" 

"Think a bit more carefully about which individual is doing the lying," Vincent chuckled, going back to work. "You're going to need to figure things as simple as this out on your own if you're to be anything close to my son." 

"Alois is..." Ciel stared at the drive in his hands and closed his eyes, trying to imagine what the blonde male would do. "He is pretending to have the information to use it over Sebastian, knowing that Sebastian would do anything to keep that from going out to the public, without even seeing proof he has it." 

Vincent smiled, without confirming, but that was confirmation enough. "So, what are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to go slap that idiot personally!" Ciel stood up and rushed out. 

"Good luck," Vincent waved. 

"You really should be nicer to the children," Adrian poked his head out from behind the desk. 

"But that's no fun." 


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm here, what do you want?" Sebastian crossed his arms. Alois smiled, twirling down the extravagant stairs to stand in front of the male. 

"You have two choices," Alois began pointing to his left and to his right. "The first is to do something you're incredibly used to. In that room there is a woman. The second is to be tortured by me," he smiled, placing his hand on his chest. "I'll torture you in the best possible way," he assured. Sebastian cringed. 

Sebastian walked towards the first room and looked inside it to see a woman with a bandaged face and her hands tied together. He sighed. "If I go with option two are you going to let her leave?" 

"Absolutely," he lied. 

"Absolutely not, right?" Sebastian sighed and leaned up against the door. "So, where is this evidence you're supposed to have on me?" 

"Are you sure you want to ask me that?" Alois chuckled. "If you ask too many questions, I might just post it for my own amusement. You didn't actually break Ciel's heart, did you?" he frowned. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"You look far too composed." 

"Is that so?" Sebastian sighed. He walked over to the second room, just to see what kinds of things Alois planned to use on him, and then promptly closed the door. Sebastian was already pale, so getting any paler seemed impossible, but somehow it happened. 

"You're supposed to smile and play along," Alois jumped up and stabbed Sebastian's neck with something. He moved to avoid it but was too shocked by the room to properly escape it entirely. He winced, grabbing his neck, looking at what it could be, but his vision failed. 

...

Sebastian stared at the wall. He squinted, trying to remember where he was, but couldn't figure anything out. He looked around but his head was so fogged up he could barely focus. "You're awake," hands grabbed his face and forced him in one direction. He stared into eyes that he didn't recognize. "That's good." He moved his mouth to try and reply but no words came out. He just couldn't form them. He stared, quizzically, wondering why things weren't working out the way he intended. 

"I'm going to destroy you," Alois promised, grabbing Sebastian's face. He was tempted to bite his hand, but he knew his bite wouldn't be strong enough to leave any marks. Sebastian frowned, trying to glare even though it was pointless. 

Alois grabbed something, Sebastian couldn't tell what, he just knew that he didn't like the smell of fire. He looked at his arms, tied to the chair, and his feet, also tied to the chair. Was it just rope? He might be able to break it if it was just rope. He couldn't tell. Everything was out of focus. It didn't feel like rope though. It felt like something else, something worse, and Sebastian hated every second of that. 

He felt ice on his hand. Very cold. Extremely cold. Not normal ice at all. Alois was probably holding it with something. But he could feel the back of his skin start to peel away, freezing, falling off. That's when the cold was removed and an insanely hot piece of metal replaced it. Sebastian refused to scream or let out any sort of noise for Alois's personal satisfaction. He tried to think about other things outside of the pain. For example, what symbol could he possibly brand him with? Would he be able to use his hand again? His tendons and nerves must be fried. 

Alois flipped his hand over and repeated the process. His other hand wasn't safe either. Both sides, with a mark Sebastian couldn't even see. Although he tried not to scream it was impossible. The more he thought about it the more he realized what this meant. His hands wouldn't heal to be exactly as they were before. Sensations would be numb to him. The cold had numbed his fingertips, practically making them fall off entirely, and the burn damaged all hope of his control over them. He could practically see through the mark since it was on both sides. Pieces of bone showed through the blood and agony. 

A wave of weakness washed over him. He tilted his head back to stare up at whatever it was up there. He stared and he stared but he closed his eyes. Either he would go into shock or he'd die of blood loss. There was no in-between. This is fine. He tried to fade away, to fall asleep, but the pain was too strong for that. 

He felt something on his eyes but didn't dare open them. Alois had poured something on his face and it burned. HIs eyes burned even though they were closed. The rest of his face felt fine but his eyes...

There were numerous other small things Alois did to him. He couldn't place them as they happened. The other pains were much stronger. He didn't even know how much longer he would stay conscious, or alive, but for some reason he wasn't dead yet. Good for Alois. Bad for his sanity. Every time the drug wore off, he was injected again, not that he could do much to fight with hands like this. Maybe he could've kicked his way to freedom. 

"You look so sad," Alois laughed, grabbing Sebastian's face again. He refused to open his eyes. He didn't know what was causing the burn but he didn't want it to get any closer to his eyes than it already had. "Do you want to go home? But, does a man like you even have a home? You'd be better off dying right now, don't you think?" Yeah, probably. 

He officially lost consciousness. 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long time since Ciel had stepped foot on the Trancy estate. It was just as gloomy as he remembered it. He stared at everything, rather confused, wondering if some remodeling had been done in his absence. Three purple heads appeared in the bushes, whispering to each other, and then stared at Ciel. 

"It's been a while," Ciel scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "how are you three?" They whispered amongst each other some more, in a heated debate, and then one of them pointed to the window above them. Another slapped him on the head and the third remained neutral. Ciel smiled, thanking them, and grabbed the vines to start climbing. If he remembered correctly this was Alois's favorite place to bring people. He stared into the window, after cleaning it first, and nearly fell off of the wall. 

"Sebastian?" he muttered. He wanted with all of his being to go in there and help him but he needed a plan first. Ciel had zero fire power. He sighed, climbing back down, and held his knees on the ground, trying to think. The triplets huddled around him, still whispering to each other, and slapped each other for being stupid. 

"Do you three have an idea?" Ciel asked. Each one froze, staring at the next, and then looked back to Ciel. The two then looked at the third, and he shook his head, but they insisted. 

"The lady with big tits is actually pretty good at fighting," he blurted out. The other two frowned, slapping him for his word choice, and he just glared as if to say 'then you should've said it then'.

"I'll take it," Ciel chuckled. "Will you take me to her?" They nodded and grabbed Ciel in some place or another, dragging him into the building through a secret entrance. One hummed mission impossible music, guiding Ciel, while the other two made strange movements to check for incoming servants. Ciel found the whole thing quite amusing and under different circumstances he might've even recorded it, but unfortunately right now was a pressing time. 

"What are you three doing here?" the woman muttered. "Four?" she squinted with her one useful eye. 

"My name is Ciel," he began, kneeling down in front of her. He reached out to touch her face, she didn't shy away. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Master Alois doesn't like visitors coming unannounced." 

"Do you want to help Alois?" Ciel asked. She looked at him, uncertain, but nodded. "Then help me." 

"How does helping you help Master Alois?" she frowned. 

"Because, by helping me-" he leaned over to whisper into her ear. She was shocked for a moment but smiled, nodding. 

...

Sebastian barely registered that he was awake. His eyes still burned so he closed them before he fully opened them to check his surroundings. He could feel the chair just as much as he had before. He must still be living this nightmare. His hands...he could barely feel any sensation but he felt someone on his lap. Sobbing, into his lap, odd. 

"I'm so sorry," Alois? No. It couldn't be Alois. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. Nope. That was definitely Alois. Why was he apologizing? This didn't mix at all with who Alois was supposed to be. Maybe this was a split personality? Mixed with a bit of bipolar? Who knows? Sebastian didn't have anything close to a degree in psychology. 

"I didn't mean for it to go that far..." Alois sobbed. "He keeps talking to me." Who? The Devil? Was this one of those classic 'the devil made me do it' excuses? Sebastian would've rolled his eyes if he could. 

"Who?" Sebastian forced out. 

"Claude," Alois muttered, not really wanting to say his name. 

"Claude?" Sebastian repeated. 

"He was my parents' most trusted advisor when they were still alive," Alois said. "He left a few years ago but he is still here," he sobbed. "Still haunting me." 

Sebastian wasn't quite sure what was going on but he couldn't really bother to figure out either. He sighed, trying to figure out what to say, but no words came to him. He wasn't very good at this type of thing. Never had been. He tried to imagine what little he knew about Dr. Othello and go from there. How would he talk in this situation? He frowned, thinking he'd probably say something incredibly stupid. 

He couldn't very well ask to leave or that might spark something. As much as he hated to admit it to himself that he was about to ask this question...he still had to think about it. What would Vincent do? He began thinking of things which led to thinking of other things but he just couldn't think of things properly. Fuck this. He'll just do whatever then. Not like things can get any worse for him. 

"Has he been haunting you for as long as you can remember?" Alois nodded, but then realized Sebastian's eyes were closed, so he mumbled a 'yes.' "Did he tell you to do what you did to Ciel?" Another mumbled 'yes' or something of the sort. Sebastian sighed. 

"You won't get any help by running in the same place." 

"I can't talk to people about this," Alois's voice cracked. "My parents will tell me that I've ruined their image if I try to bring it up. They'll say I'm a failure and don't know how to raise my siblings. Claude will laugh at me. He will tell me things I don't want to do and then force me to do them..." Alois grabbed his head, trying not to think about it too much, and rested his face on Sebastian's lap just like before. 

"Those people are gone." 

"But, they're not, they're right here," Alois tapped his head. "Right here. Doctors are scary. People are scary. I don't want them to judge me or send me to prison. I'm too cute for prison..." 

"You don't have to start running, you just have to take a step in the right direction," Sebastian said. "I won't send you to prison. I won't even run away. But, do you think you could untie me?" Sebastian asked. 

"You won't run?" 

"I won't run." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I'm in no condition to run," Sebastian almost laughed. Alois began to undo his bondages but the door was kicked open. He stopped, his hand shaking against Sebastian's arm. 

"C-Ciel?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel stood at the door, analyzing everything, but ultimately ignored Sebastian's condition. It would distract him too much. "Alois," he said, taking a step forward, cautiously. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

Alois looked down at Sebastian's wrist and continued to set him free. He moved around, making plenty of mistakes, as his fingers fumbled over his other fingers. He sat behind the chair, hugging his knees, hoping maybe Ciel would just take him and leave. He covered his ears, trying not to hear everything. 

Ciel continued walking forward but Sebastian held out his arm, blocking him, hoping he'd guessed the side he would walk on correctly. Ciel grabbed his arm, trying to move it, but Sebastian refused. "I can't see you, so I'm just going to assume you're fuming with rage. Don't fight fire with fire." 

"But he-" 

"Yes, he did," Sebastian nodded. "But, he needs help, not more pain and I need a hospital." 

"But-" 

"Ciel," Sebastian tried to stand but ultimately couldn't. He fell forward. Ciel and Alois both rushed to help him without thinking about anything else. Even the triplets assisted in some way or another. 

"No hospitals," Ciel said. "We'll have to take him home and work on it from there. Hire a doctor maybe." 

"I'm sorry," Alois sobbed. 

"Sorry won't fix Sebastian now will it?" Ciel snapped. They remained quiet for the rest of the way. 

...

"Hm," Vincent stared at Sebastian sleeping on the bed. "We're going to have to hire a doctor for his hands but his eyes...I'm not sure if we can fix those with any amount of money. What exactly did you pour on them?" Alois looked at the ground. 

"We'll just have to wash them like any other person who spilled chemicals in their eyes," Vincent shrugged and then sighed. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Ciel asked. 

"Don't worry about him, leave him to me, you two need to talk amongst yourselves about what you're going to do," Vincent crossed his arms. "Something like this can't be ignored." 

"But, Sebastian insisted on not pressing any charges," Ciel folded his hands and stared at them. 

"Sebastian also believed he deserved some of this and didn't want a whole lot of medical treatment. Did you agree to that too?" Vincent sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead. He rubbed his temple and sighed again. "Alois can't go on like this and even Alois knows that much," he gestured with his other hand at the terrified male. 

"So, what are we supposed to do then?" Ciel sighed, resting his head on the edge of Sebastian's bed. He stared at Alois and then looked at Vincent. 

"Do you want me to make all your decisions for you?" Vincent raised an eyebrow. Adrian popped into the room and bonked Vincent's head. 

"Be nice," he frowned, 

"Fine," Vincent rubbed his head and then crossed his arms. "Alois, do you want to go to jail?" He shook his head, instantly terrified. "Do you feel you should be punished?" He looked away but nodded. "Then I sentence you to community service and professional medical care," he announced. 

"Community what now?" Ciel sat up. "Where is the son of the Trancy family going to do community service?" 

"Lau has recently opened up a charity section for his company. They specialize in creating first aid kits and giving them to people after a tremendous natural disaster. The Trancy family," he gestured to Alois, "can assist with these packages by creating food donations." 

"How is that community service?" Ciel didn't understand. 

"Alois will be at the scenes first hand and helping where he can. Just like any other volunteer work. But before you can do any of that," Vincent gestured to the door and Othello poked his head in. 

"My name is Othello," he waved, walking forward. His usual lab coat wasn't there. Adrian had to do a double-take before he realized who it was. "I'm here to help you but I'm told you don't really like doctors. Is that true?" Alois nodded. Othello pointed to himself. "Do you think I'm scary?" 

Ciel raised his hand. "I think you're scary, for the record." 

"I wasn't asking your opinion," Othello huffed. 

"I don't really find you that scary?" Alois admitted, but wasn't sure after Ciel's reaction. 

"Then let's go talk, okay?" Othello smiled, grabbing Alois's hand and leading him out. 

Vincent grabbed Adrian's shoulders and led him out. "Let's leave the kids alone, okay?" he said, closing the door behind him. 

Ciel stared at Sebastian's sleeping face. Although, he couldn't really tell if Sebastian was sleeping or not with all of those bandages around his eyes. He sighed, resting his head on the bed again. 

"Ciel?" 

"You're awake?" Ciel sat up again and scooted the chair closer. 

"Sort of, I don't really know what being awake is supposed to feel like when I can't see anything anyway," Sebastian laughed, or forced one out. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Why are you sorry?" 

"I didn't get there soon enough." 

"I'm the one that left. There is no reason for you to be sorry." 

"You're such an idiot." 

"Well, yeah, but you don't need to tell me that." 

"Idiot." 

"Are you going to call me an idiot all day?" 

"Idiot." 

"So, yes," Sebastian sighed. 

"Alois didn't even have anything on you," Ciel took the USB drive out of his pocket and put inside Sebastian's. "Everything is right there." 

"Did you look at it?" 

"No." 

"Do you want to?"

"Not really." 

"Then you should." 

"Why?" 

"It'll make it easier to understand if you've seen it," Sebastian admitted. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Why I hate myself so much." 

"Do you really want me to go through it?" 

"You can destroy it right after, but yes." 

"Okay..." 

"Thank you."

"For what?" 

"For saving me, I suppose," Sebastian sighed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_A few months later, after Sebastian's hands and eyes were 'healed.'_ **

"Your eyes were healed way before your hands so why have you insisted on wearing those bandages?" Ciel poked Sebastian's forehead. 

"Too scared, I suppose, not sure what I'll see or what I won't see," Sebastian explained, swatting Ciel's hand away. "I've gotten used to not seeing these past few months. I don't want confirmation of me never being able to see again." 

"We won't know unless you take the bandages off," Ciel frowned, moving to grab them. 

"Okay, okay, fine," Sebastian swatted his hands away again and moved to his face. He undid the wrapping one piece at a time but still sat there with his eyes closed. "Do I have to?" he finally said after sitting there for too long. 

"You got this far." 

"But, do I have to?" Sebastian really didn't want to rip off the bandaid. 

"Yes." 

Sebastian sighed. He moved his head to face the window, trying to see if he could at least sense light or something, but there wasn't much there. That was even worse than what he expected. His eyelashes fluttered but he couldn't do it. He felt Ciel's hands grab his face. 

"It's okay, take your time," Ciel assured. "But you need to know." 

He lifted his eyelids and squinted, then relaxed, but started crying all the same. "What?" Ciel asked. "What is it?" 

"I can't..." 

"You can't what? You can't see?" 

"I can't see more than a few blurry images. Like a really bad mosaic," Sebastian sighed. 

"Are you sure that's not just because you're crying?" 

"I know how eyes work, Ciel," Sebastian frowned. He blinked a few times and then sighed. "I'm just not going to be able to see." 

"We can take you to the doctor again. Maybe they can do-" 

"No," Sebastian shook his head. 

"Why not?" 

"It's okay." 

"Surely you don't think that you deser-"

"It's okay," Sebastian repeated. 

"But-" 

"It's okay," he said again. 

"No, it's not," Ciel started crying. "It's not okay." 

"It's okay," Sebastian grabbed Ciel and pulled him into a hug. "At least this way you won't have to force yourself to smile or anything for my sake," he forced a laugh. "I won't be able to see it anyway. Ack-" Sebastian grabbed his hand with his other hand, pushing Ciel away for a moment. 

"What's wrong?" 

Sebastian pushed his hands together, or tried to, but ultimately ended up missing them entirely. "Fuck," he cursed and Ciel grabbed one of his hands. 

"What's wrong? Do they still hurt like before? Those phantom pains or...?" 

"Are you holding my hand right now?" 

"Yes, why?" Ciel looked down at his hands, severely damaged and shaking slightly. The scar tissue was numerous but his fingers should still be able to- "Can you not feel me either?" 

"You know that feeling you get when you feel like a bug might be crawling on you?" Ciel nodded, not that Sebastian could see. "That's what it feels like." 

"But I'm holding your hand so tightly," Ciel looked down again. "I don't understand. You went through all the physical therapy...and everything...but why?" 

"You can't get me new hands, Ciel."

"Why not? I could get you new eyes if I tried hard enough," he frowned. 

"I suppose karma has a funny way of doing things," Sebastian sighed. "It's fine. I don't want to cause Vincent more trouble than I already have." 

"I don't think he would think of it like that." 

"But, I would." Sebastian leaned backward and plopped down onto the bed. He stared up at the blotchy ceiling and closed his eyes, opening them again to see the same thing as before. He heard Ciel shuffling around but felt him climb onto the bed too. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling pieces of his clothing get taken off. 

"You can still feel me like this, can't you?" Ciel laid down next to Sebastian, as close as he could, pressing his bare chest against Sebastian's arm. 

"Ciel, you really should just-" 

"Just what? Find someone else? Is that what you were going to say?" he snapped. "I don't want anyone else! I want you!" he snapped. "Besides, it's not like your dick is broken it'll just be harder to get you to have fun too," he frowned. "Since you can't see...or touch..." 

Sebastian sat up and scooted over to the back of the bed. He waved his arms around, trying to think of what to say, but Ciel grabbed his wrists. "I've waited a long time for you to recover, you know, so please be a good boy and don't resist. I won't handcuff you or anything so... well, I might, if you keep moving around." 

"No, no, no, I know how this goes, you're going to do something really kinky and I won't even be able to see it..." 

"You have such little faith in me," Ciel snickered. He shifted and sat on top of Sebastian, continuing to strip him as he went. 

"Are you really-" 

Ciel placed his hand over Sebastian's mouth. "Shut up." He moved his hands down Sebastian's torso and grabbed his dick. Sebastian leaned his head back against the wall. Ciel eased himself onto him and placed his hands behind Sebastian's back, pushing him forward. "Wha-" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders and then immediately removed his hands. "Sorry, they probably feel gross..." 

"I don't find them gross," Ciel muttered, hugging Sebastian as he started to move. "You can feel me like this, can't you? With my dick against your chest...you can't deny I still like you when we're like this." He smirked, satisfied with himself. 

"I love you, Sebastian Michaelis," he said, before kissing him. 


End file.
